


【旧剑咕哒♂】他的龙

by Karamors



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors
Summary: 在彻底溺死于高潮之前，立香最后叫了一声亚瑟的名字。就如他第一次遇见困在透明牢笼中的赤龙时，呼唤而出的那样。
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 4





	【旧剑咕哒♂】他的龙

**Author's Note:**

> 沿用原作设定但非原作背景的补魔梗，龙旧剑×人造人立香♂，大概就是两个魔术实验品流亡人间的故事，有私设没考据极度我流，感谢观看

少年裹紧披风，在摇晃不定的火光中轻咬了几下笔头，使磨秃的铅笔稍显尖锐后，一笔一划在膝上摊开的草纸本上，记下个不太工整的数字“79”。

昏黄的光源映得字迹不甚清晰，纸质粗糙且脆薄，稍用力就会划出不太美观的破洞，下笔得格外小心。此刻是名叫立香的人造人与名为亚瑟的龙种，共同逃离魔术工房第七十九天的夜晚。作为魔力供给工具而生的人造人仅被允许拥有贫瘠的知识，从1数到100便是极限，不禁苦恼起一百天后该如何计算时间。两分钟后他决定放弃这个超出自身理解能力的难题，合上本子，连带铅笔一同收进贴身的口袋里。

周围已有数百年寿命的大树向天而生，徐徐降下催人窒息的压迫感，仿佛身处于庞然巨兽的腹中，头顶无星无月，唯有脚边的篝火是亮的。立香啃起半颗火龙果，任由果汁滴到前襟不管不顾，顺手翻了下火上架烤的河鱼。不多时，隐约有熟肉的香气飘出，他先让给了沉默的同伴，如过去的习惯一样：“亚瑟，你先吃。明天起来还要赶路，我们得在雨水来临前到达城镇。”

坐在对面的男人却不打算领情，大半张脸被埋在兜帽阴影下，只能看见小幅开合的口型：“我不饿。”

立香狐疑地抬眼，耿直的视线要把对方浑身上下钻出个洞，看看哪里出了毛病。男孩是位努力但不合格的饲主，两个多月来只学会如何设置陷阱抓捕野兔，去掉内脏骨头后，能吃的部分寥寥无几，根本养不饱他和他的龙。他们能获取的食物并不富裕，偶尔从溪流里捞到几寸长的鱼，都算一顿奢侈的加餐。大多数时候，两人都在空着胃行进，现在亚瑟居然说自己不饿，实在难以让人信服。

他相信他的龙不会撒谎，可这理由未免太蹩脚。立香小心翼翼挪近一些，歪着头试图看清掩盖在兜帽下的表情，以琢磨出一点不寻常。亚瑟似是闪躲般侧过脸庞，匆忙起身，低声道：“那边有奇怪的动静，我去看看。”

他虽尽力掩饰，仍是暴露了言语深处的疲惫和焦虑。立香察觉不妙，冷不防拽住披风的一角，未加保留地将其扯下。他动作太快，亚瑟没来得及防备，兜帽落下时明显有什么不太平滑的东西，勾到了布料的里层。

被遮藏在阴影下的面容彻底坦露在眼前。他的龙本该有双漂亮的苍绿眼睛，正午的强光有时会将它们折射成近似晴空的虹蓝，此时只剩异于人类的金色瞳光隐隐若现，闪烁不定。有突兀的鳞状物自领下的皮肤错落生出，延伸至脸颊，甚至攀爬上眼角，使龙的容貌像隔着层厚纱般暧昧不清。

立香伸出手，将亚瑟的衣领向下压了压，不出意外看到颈侧同样浮现出一层薄薄的红鳞。相比蛇类滑腻的体表，龙鳞粗糙的触感更像是蜥蜴，骸骨，或是森林中随处可见的枯木，逆向生长，嶙错不平。

“是只野兔，没什么好看的，倒是现在亚瑟的样子更好看。”少年仰头盯住亚瑟头上盘生的暗红双角，刚刚挂住兜帽的正是这个，与覆在脸上的鳞片一样，皆是不可能出现在人类身上，独属于龙的种族特征。

他不自觉攥皱了手中紧握的披风边角，神情冷静如常，不留情面地开口：“还藏吗？龙化反应已经这么明显了。我说过，缺少魔力别硬撑，告诉我。”

窘境被揭穿多少让亚瑟有些难堪，细长的瞳线骤然缩紧，下意识抬手掩住脸侧的鳞片，同时避开了同伴质问的眼光。立香等不到他的解释，不再深究，利落地拔出腰间的短刀，撩起袖子。

他慢慢卷起宽松的长袖，纤瘦的手臂内侧满是密密麻麻的刀痕，新旧深浅无一相同，找不到能再下刀的余地，便转而换向另一只手臂，同样没有一块完好的皮肤。他犯难了会儿，最后决定在掌心割开小口。

钝刃刚刚抵上手掌，还未狠下心发力，亚瑟忽然握住了他持刀的手腕。龙生来偏低的体温即使化作人形也不曾改变，隔着微凉的手套，毫无遗留地传达给了他。

“立香，别这么做了......会很疼。”

“......你不肯说想要魔力，是因为这个吗？”立香忍不住失笑，抵在掌心的刀刃没有放下，“总比等你发狂后把我弄坏要好吧，那种事我可不想再经历第二次了。”

亚瑟顿时哑然，他当然明白立香所说的是什么，那次经历对两人来说都称得上是场惨痛回忆。失去工坊结界的链接与供给，魔力匮乏带给亚瑟的负面反应不仅是难以维持人形，更是无法保持人性，从而开始向外部攥取自身缺少的东西。起初，立香并不知道龙种的理性与形态挂钩，等他意识到这点的时候已经太晚了。在某个雷电交加的不祥雨夜，几近透支的饥饿感彻底侵蚀了亚瑟的理智，剥露变生出兽的原形，只有身旁拥有魔力的人造人能给予他安抚。说不好究竟是出于本能还是欲望，又或是两者共同驱使着他，选择用最低等最原始的性交方式，不顾反抗，疯狂而绝望地强占了他的饲主。

他记不清那是什么感觉，也想象不出失控的龙在立香眼中是怎样恐怖的模样，唯一可以肯定的是，没有任何技巧和润滑的野蛮交合对立香毫无快感可言。龙种的真身远远超出了人类所能承受的限度，比普通人类还要脆弱易折的人造人更是疼得昏了过去，又被更加狠厉的痛楚折磨苏醒，如此反复不止过了多久，终于随着清晨到来结束了这场灾难。

立香至今记得身下沾满白浊和污血的黏腻感，也忘不了他忍着撕裂的剧痛，对清醒后的亚瑟说出“没关系，这是没办法的事，以后就用我的血为你补充魔力”时，对方痛苦到堪称扭曲的表情。亚瑟永远不会坦然接受立香轻易做出伤害自己的行为，但人是无法反抗饥渴与本能的，就连龙也不能。

他们都深知这个道理，因此立香心甘情愿，一次次在手臂的旧疤上叠加新伤。每当他用刀划开胳膊，亲手为自己制造深深浅浅的伤口，亚瑟的脸色都不比那时候好看多少，有多抗拒显而易见，踌躇过后又不得不附身托住他的手腕，伸出舌尖，尽可能轻地舔舐伤口渗出的血液。

他的龙在进食时，总是阖上双眼，从始至终不与他视线相交。他也就不用刻意藏起嘴角的笑意，看着龙不情愿却顺从地伏在他的手臂上，近乎透明的金色睫毛随着吞咽轻颤。是在想什么吗，譬如感激饲主的无私奉献，内疚自己不成熟的生理冲动，还是说......怀着无尽的负罪感而自我厌恶？

——待那双绿眸终于睁开望向他时，眼底里浮上数不清的复杂情绪，他从来都不讨厌。

亚瑟还紧紧地抓着他的手腕，没忘记小心避开未痊愈的结痂。立香不认为这苍白无力的抵抗还能坚持很久，龙种因魔力不足已经显现出三四分原形，饥饿迟早会消磨掉他仅剩的耐性。他赢不过来自灵魂深处的渴求，甚至不需要太多时间。

但人造人忽然不想过分欺负他的宠物了。

“亚瑟，我问你，龙有固定的发情期吗？”

“什么......我想大概没有......”

“也就是说，龙和人类一样，随时都可以发情了。”

立香若有所思，转动腕骨从亚瑟手中挣脱，刀尖磨破了掌心，稍微有些痛。他迎着龙困惑的注视收起短刀，转手将披风丢在地面，干脆地坐下，手指不紧不慢搭上衣扣：

“如果......用不会让我受伤的方式，亚瑟能接受吗？”

＜＜＜

亚瑟牙尖打着颤，咬住指套一角，将依然冰凉的双手从布料中解放而出。人形的临时肉体多少受到了龙化的影响，指甲变得略微弯曲尖长，近似鸟类的钩爪，手背分布着几片不规则的鳞，使他看起来更加接近魔术资料中幻想生物的概念。

立香摇头甩掉对亚瑟真身的可怖印象，努力不让大脑回忆起凄惨的那天，颤巍巍躺在脱掉的衣裤上，连带压碎了几片零落枯叶。要说不恐惧那一定是逞强，当初那场粗暴性事为他留下的阴影，不是几句调笑话就能一带而过的。屡次深呼吸后，少年终于为自己做好心理建设，挪动双腿摆出分娩的体位，以便接下来的事双方都能好受一些。

亚瑟抬高他僵硬的腰臀，握紧膝盖向后弯折，即使他的柔韧度很好，这下几乎也维持不住姿势，整个下身都挂在对方肩头，私处大开送至亚瑟胯下，旖旎春色一览无遗。

居高临下的视线如同针刺，比主动脱光投怀送抱还要羞耻许多。立香暗自生出悔意，庆幸光线足够暗，否则一定会被对方看到自己通红的脸颊。他迟疑着张开五指，沿着腿根滑下，哆嗦了几秒钟才掰开臀肉，催促亚瑟快些。

人造人那里干净得很，被扒开一点的穴口正紧张地开合。两月前造成的严重撕裂伤已经完全恢复，内里呈现初生般的嫩红色，引诱着人去侵占。这种目的性极强的情事，自然不像真正的恋人那样，有许多深厚感情可供抒发。而龙的基因里依然保有野兽的天性，渴望为饲主染上无可替代的气味和痕迹，用以证明所爱，宣誓所有。即便被驯化也颠扑不破的独占欲诱使着他，如火星坠入枯草堆，燎原烈火一发不可收拾——

于是，龙就像以往每次进食的习惯那样低垂下头，吻上男孩苍白的大腿内侧。

突然贴近的触感激得立香瑟缩了一瞬，下意识搂紧了腿弯。无论是人造人还是龙，皆不理解表达或交换爱意的方法，亲吻更像是对人类行为机械又拙劣的模仿。双唇在颤抖的腿间缓慢起落，仿佛有片柔软的羽毛轻点在肌肤上，最终落于腿根一块深红的烙印处，徒增温热的痒意。

那是个小且模糊的数字“48”，从人造人诞生开始便作为代号使用，刻成一块锡牌挂在颈前，烙进肉里。48号、人造人、供魔工具，他曾有过许多个冰冷的代称，只有亚瑟会叫他立香。无数次喊出他名字的唇瓣正温柔流连于他的腿上，降下无比亲昵的吻，连那个丑陋的印记都被一视同仁，仿佛它也值得几分怜爱。

质感坚实的龙角屡屡划过腿侧细腻的皮肤，感觉说不出的奇怪。立香被惹得不耐烦，合起腿夹住了亚瑟的脑袋，不许再做那些毛糙的小动作。喝血也是，做爱也是，他讨厌龙在他面前总是磨磨唧唧不痛快，不禁要出声抱怨，没曾想亚瑟突然挤进夹紧的腿缝，猝不及防舔上了某块紧闭的秘处，惊得他失声叫出来。

龙化后尖利的指甲不适合做细致的事，但若请求立香自己完成扩张，未免太过刁难，只有另辟路径。伸进后穴的舌腹又薄又软，探入的瞬间便被湿润紧致的内壁包裹，穴肉随着逐渐急促的呼吸阵阵翕动，企图推拒异物。温热的舌面发了些力道，缠卷着向内推开阻碍，细致地舔进同样高热的黏膜，代替手指进行扩张。

似乎有湿滑的蛇钻进体内，曲起蹂躏着娇嫩的肠肉。酥麻的体感蜂拥而至，汇至下体，黏腻的腺液随着生理反应释出，与口间的津液混为一滩，打湿了垫在身下的衣物。灵巧的舌尖将立香舔弄得后背酸软，咬不住接连溢出的呻吟，含糊地呜咽：“亚瑟......慢、慢一点，我受不了......”

“唔......嗯，抱歉......要停下吗？”

软舌从内里滑出的瞬间挤出一声淫靡的水音，清晰入耳。亚瑟将几滴稀薄的清液含进口中，悉数咽下珍贵的魔力，颈下喉结滚动，瞳中晦暗的火焰被催化得愈发强盛，不见熄减之意。数日未加摄取的胃仍饿得绞痛，腹下尽是无法忽视的热胀感，是一种很糟糕的预兆。他在粗重到可怕的喘息中堪堪抓回一丝理智，强压住了疯狂鼓噪的侵略欲，哪怕饲主赐予的恩典还远远不够。

立香不是有意要发号施令，只是第一次在喂养他的龙时丧失主导权，狼狈下慌了阵脚，丢盔弃甲。后穴中磨人的痒意随即被潮水般汹涌的空虚取而代之，他不敢正视那双燃着热切欲望的眼睛，难为情地别过了脸，将所有表情藏进臂弯中，沉默许久后才听见自己颤栗的回答：“不......没关系，请让我......满足你。”

此后的事已容不得立香反悔。亚瑟在话音落地的一刻掐紧了他的臀肉，一下下顶开绵软湿润的后穴，逼着他强行吃到根部，完全容纳进硬挺的阴茎。

赤龙自魔术实验中诞生，在世上活过的时间不比他十几岁的饲主久多少，生长发育却十分迅速，尤其在性成熟方面得到了绝佳体现。人形状态下的性器尺寸虽不及显露真身时那样夸张，可仍是不小，偏偏人造人的体型纤瘦，对比之下像个孩童，后面更是窄得容不下异物，紧得难过。更令立香难捱的是，龙的阴茎上竟然也生有凹凸参差的鳞，与化作原形那天别无二致，像是硬质的结晶，之间夹杂着紧密的缝隙，如同细小的啮齿，深入时免不了钳住一点娇嫩的腔肉，来回剐蹭着敏感脆弱的内壁。

“亚、亚瑟......还是用血好不好......”这超出了他的预料，鳞片带来的折磨比单纯吞进粗大肉刃还要难以忍受。人造人意图逃避这强烈的不适感，收着腰向后躲，断断续续啜泣：“我帮你用手，用嘴做好吗......呜......求你拔出去......”

与嘴上的示弱截然相反，穴肉正紧咬住红龙勃发的性器，蠕动边缘将茎身向内吞吃，分明是舍不得放开。少年下身湿成一摊糊涂，前端和后穴都可怜兮兮淌着淫液，柔嫩的肠腔被撑开至极限，即使如此也激不起深陷情欲的男人半分心软。

立香不会想到自己唤醒了龙的野性。亚瑟从正面将他压成极其不堪的姿势，宽厚的手掌紧贴着臀部，掐出一道道鲜红的指印。两人下方的连接处成了唯一的受力点，性器毫不留情地插进体内横冲直撞，将男孩的小腹顶起不自然的弧度。

暗处仿佛有无数双生物的眼睛，正在见识这场淫艳的交媾。龙的体温冰冷，动情时也会不可避免地升温，进入体内的硬物更是滚烫似烙铁，热得将要融化内脏。屈辱与快感交加的负担令立香消化不及，如同坠落进喷薄的岩浆，四肢百骸都被淹没融解。圆润坚硬的茎头反复摩擦过敏感带，连绵的性快感不断逼出他的呻吟，扭动屁股躲逃也无法挣脱。交合间的动作幅度太大，搭在亚瑟肩头的小腿无力支撑，软绵绵地滑下，又被重新捞起固定好，不等呼吸喘匀便开始下一轮冲刺。

硬翘的阴茎几乎每次都是整根抽离，将穴口的嫩肉也连带翻出，隐约能看到泛着水光的红色，无论是视觉还是感官上的强烈冲击都引得龙种亢奋不已。腹下被绞得阵阵抽痛，他愈发得寸进尺，挺身撞进最深处那点，径直顶出身下几声嘶哑的哭腔。

肠壁里富有弹性的柔软褶皱层层挤压着性器表面的鳞，把过量的刺激忠实反馈给二者，更使立香高潮了数次，黏稠的白液溅满身前，疲软的性器再也射不出更多东西来，只剩生理反射性的痉挛。被塞满的饱胀感过于不舒服，他总想收紧穴口拒绝来自外界的侵犯，却害得自己忍不住干呕，张口就是可耻地求饶，比任何时候叫的都要撕心裂肺，像是被宣判了死罪的囚徒哭求慈悲。身后的小穴被操得红肿还在不知餍足地开合，贪得无厌吸附着勃发的阴茎，只想要的更多。龙猛地将他压制在地面上，利齿勾紧了他的脖颈，绷起背部散发出野兽捕食前一秒的危险气息，随后牢牢握住他的腰，用力向上顶胯，将饲主越来越低的哭声碾得支离破碎。

在彻底溺死于高潮之前，立香最后叫了一声亚瑟的名字。

就如他第一次遇见困在透明牢笼中的赤龙时，呼唤而出的那样。

＜＜＜

立香靠近了身旁熟睡的人，两个潮湿的额头紧紧相抵，于热情熄灭的午夜交换彼此的体温。

魔力在无形构筑的链接中平缓流动，涌向龙的心脏，抚平了外表上所有的异常，用以区分种族的鳞角仿佛从未出现过。他悄悄往亚瑟干净的脸上吹气，对方只是微微颤动几下睫毛，并没有被这不安分的举动扰醒。

草纸本掉在他的耳边。立香随手翻开，纸上挤满歪曲的数字，从0直到79，之后便是一片空白。他想，生来短命的人造人还能有多少个一百天啊，可能十个，也可能二十个。但是无论多少，哪怕他有着和正常人类等同的寿命，对于接近永生的龙来说，都不过是短短一瞬间而已，怎么赶也赶不上。

他本该难过的，可他舍不得把有限的时间浪费给悲伤。遥远的未来与现在何干，人造人只想在他所拥有的短暂生命里，和他的龙在一起。


End file.
